


nine to five

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 33
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

_three years ago._

Her heels clicked sharply against the polished floor. As she passed the sleek plaque that read Cambrian Oakwald & Co., her gut churned with anxiety. 

Elide turned down the hallway. She saw a few people that looked to be her age in the glass-walled conference room and assumed all the new associates would be meeting there. Elide walked in, smiling politely at the others. Near the back, there sat a blonde woman she recognised. “Aelin?” 

The woman looked up from her phone and her stunning face morphed into a warm grin, “Elide, I didn’t know that you were working here. I thought you were in the Witch City. Here, come sit.” 

Elide smiled and took the seat across from her old friend, “I was, just for a summer internship. They offered me a position, but I decided I wanted to stay in Orynth.” 

“Well, I’m glad,” Aelin said. “We’ll have such fun.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it, Ace.” 

They hadn’t seen each other since an insurance law class they had in second year and chatted quietly, catching each other up on their lives. A few minutes later, a beautiful brunette with deep, upturned green eyes walked in. Elide raised her brows, wondering if everyone at the firm was this attractive. “Hello all, welcome to Cambrian Oakwald. It’s so lovely to see you guys. My name is Lysandra, I’m the head of HR here and in charge of all our associates. Orientation will start in ten minutes and I would go to the bathroom now if you need it, it’s going to be a busy day.” 

Elide put her bag down and stood up, telling Aelin, “I’ll be right back.” She skirted around a couple others and asked Lysandra, “Hi, could you tell me where to find the bathroom?” 

“Of course. It’s down one floor. Take a left after the elevators and you should be able to follow the signs.” 

“Thank you,” Elide smiled. She walked to the elevators and waited patiently after she pressed the button. A few moments later, there was a melodic  _ ding _ as the elevator stopped and the steel doors slid open noiselessly. 

Two hulking men dressed in smart suits stepped out and around her. The taller of the pair, a harsh looking man with glowing brown skin and cheekbones so sharp Elide thought they could draw blood, nodded once at her, “Excuse us.” His friend offered Elide what she assumed was an attempt at a friendly grin. It could use some work. 

Elide walked into the elevator and watched them walk away. Her gaze strayed to the first man and traveled down the length of his spine, where a thick braid of dark hair fell. She appreciated the perfect cut of his navy suit across his broad shoulders and the doors slid shut, cutting her perusal short. 

After her trip to the amenities, Elide walked back into the conference room. Aelin was sitting with the men and speaking animatedly to the silver-haired one. The other had taken Elide’s seat and was watching the two blondes chat with a bored expression, though she noticed the cheeky look he gave his friend. 

She stood next to him silently, an expectant look on her face. He looked up at her, a thick brow arched, “Yes?” 

“You’re in my seat. Would you mind moving?” 

“I would. There’s other seats, princess,” he replied, his gaze judgemental as he surveyed her. “Did you think you could command me to move? The real world doesn’t work like that.” 

She blinked in surprise, wondering what the fuck his problem with her was. He knew nothing of her life or of her and still, his judgement hit her hard. Elide could feel her cheeks heating and across the table, Aelin and his friend fell silent. 

Looking down at him again, Elide saw clear the smug light in his eyes. She braced her hand against the edge of the table and leaned down until they shared a breath. She was close enough to discern the deep, rich brown tint of his irises, which at first glance had seemed to be of the darkest black. “Do not insult me by assuming you know anything about my life or thinking I need you to teach me about the world. Call me ‘princess’ again and after I castrate you, I’ll rip those pretty eyes of yours out of your skull. Get. Out. Of my. Seat. Now.” 

For a long moment, where they didn’t dare to breathe, they stared at each other. Locked in their battle of wills, Elide could feel the lightning crackling in her bones, all the way to the tips of her iron-grey acrylics. It was he who conceded, something like bedrudged respect in his eyes, and moved to the seat next to hers. 

Elide primly took her seat and flashed him a saccharine smile. She propped her chin on her fist and looked across the table at Aelin. Her old friend was smiling wickedly, “I always wanted to introduce the two of you. Elide, meet Lorcan.” She gestured to the man sitting beside her, “This is Rowan.” 

Rowan stretched his arm across the table to offer her his hand, “Please excuse my friend. He was neglected as a child and uses attention-seeking behaviour to cope. He hasn’t quite grown out of it yet, but the doctors assure me it should be any day.” 

Everybody except for Lorcan, who scowled, laughed. Elide shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you. How long have you known Aelin?” 

“We had a class together in our first year of undergrad. I think I spilled my coffee directly into her bag.” 

Aelin laughed at the memory and Elide shot her a look.  _ You are so smitten. _

Her freckled cheeks pinked,  _ No I am not! _

Elide hid her snort of derision behind her hand. “Whatcha laughing at?” 

She looked flatly at Lorcan, not bothering to disguise her contempt for him. He had stopped scowling and regarded her with a curious expression. “How I’ve never had a nemesis.” 

“Oh, am I your first, Elide? Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

“I despise you.” 

His full lips curled into a cocky smirk, “The feeling is mutual, princess.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, I could fucking _snap_ that pretty little neck of yours.” 

Elide smirked and crossed her arms, “Keep it in your pants, Salvaterre. We’re still at work, baby.” 

From the other side of her office, Lorcan sent her a glare that could freeze Hellas’ fiery realm. He crossed the room in two large strides. His long, glossy hair was in disarray. Elide practically choked on her desire to smooth it back for him. She glanced around, quickly averting her eyes from Rowan’s pointed look. His fiancée beside him wore a delighted expression, almost as if she wished she was snacking on something right about now. “Lochan, c’mon. Listen to me. If we settle now, it’ll only allow big tech corporations to completely demolish software start-ups. You know I’m right.” 

“If we push, we could end up with nothing and bankrupt our client! If we settle, that leaves Nox and Luca with enough money to further their technology.” She stood up and braced her hands against the glass surface of her desk. “Lorcan, I know that you want to set precedent–”

“It’s not about setting precedent, princess,” he snapped. “I don’t give a fucking _shit_ if people know my name or not. I’m doing the right thing here and it’s insulting that you don’t see that.” Lorcan dropped the papers on her desk. He stepped back and ran his hands through his hair before twisting his locks into a messy bun. “You’re fucking impossible, Elide.” 

Elide’s spine straightened, “ _I’m_ impossible? This is _my_ case and since the _second_ I asked you for help, you’ve been–”

“You’re fucking it up, Elide! You’re scared of losing and leaving those kids with nothing so you’re playing it safe and–” 

“I am not _playing it safe_ , Lorcan. I’m playing it smart. This is what we learned in school. It’s how we’re supposed to do it.” 

He scoffed, his words cutting, “Yeah, according to a second-year class. I never had you pegged as a coward, Elide. You’re scared and you’re hiding behind a gods-damned _book_. You know, I really used to think you were cut out for this, but I’m not so sure anymore.” Tears burned her throat. Elide flicked her watery eyes to the wall of windows and focused on the glittering city lights. Lorcan inhaled sharply, as if realising what he’d just said. “Princess, shit, I’m–”

“You’re not sorry, don’t you dare lie to me,” Elide whispered. She looked up at him, “You want the case that bad, Lorcan? Fine. It’s yours. Enjoy it, you bastard.” She shoved the case file box to him so hard that it slid off the smooth surface and on pure reflex, Lorcan caught it. Elide didn’t look at anyone while she strode out of her office. 

She took the elevator up to the roof and walked across the gravel-covered roof to the railing. Elide leaned against it and then, because she couldn’t help herself anymore, she let a sob fall from her lips. Elide buried her face in her hands. 

She cried softly until she heard the heavy metal door drag against the gravel as it was pushed open. Elide raised her head and hastily wiped her eyes, “If you’re here to grovel, I don’t want to hear it, Salvaterre.” 

“He’s not. Aelin’s chewing him out right now.” 

Elide turned, sighing softly. “What are you doing out here, Rowan? I want to be alone.” A gust of cold wind blew over her. Elide hugged her arms around herself and tucked her chin into her chest to conserve heat. 

Rowan walked closer and draped her heavy wool coat over her shaking shoulders. “I thought you might be cold. Might want some company, too.” He opened his arms and Elide leaned into him. “Yeah,” he said as he folded her into his warm chest and rested his chin on her head. “I know, Ellie.” 

“Every time,” she sniffled, pathetically, “every time I think we- we’re _getting_ somewhere, we fight and- and lose whatever progress we’ve made. He isn’t even mine and I keep losing him.” 

“I know,” Rowan said, his brogue strong and comforting. Unbeknownst to Elide, his face was set in a deep frown, all directed at the man who sat floors below them, being berated by a woman he towered over by at least a foot. 

After a few minutes, Elide stepped back. She accepted the tissue Rowan procured and wiped her mascara tracks away. “I guess I should go back and… figure this out. Are you and Ae staying?” 

“No, we’ve got dinner with my parents.” 

Elide nodded and looped her arm through his elbow, “Let’s go, then.” Rowan wisely didn’t try to dissuade her and escorted her back down. Aelin was waiting by the elevators, her coat and scarf on. She carried her gloves and bag in hand and stepped up to hug Elide good-bye and fuss over her hair. “Ae,” Elide said, “I’m fine, really. Go, have dinner with Ro’s parents. I’ll call you tonight.” 

“Alright. But if you need me, I can ditch those losers and come over.” Rowan cleared his throat and arched an unimpressed brow. Aelin sent him a loved-up grin and kissed Elide’s cheeks, “Bye, honey.” 

“Good-bye, Elide,” Rowan said. 

“Night, you two. Say hi to your parents for me.” 

“Of course,” Rowan nodded his head and guided his fiancée into the waiting elevator. 

Elide turned on her heels and slowly walked back through the empty office to hers. She looked through the glass wall and saw Lorcan. He was sitting on the low, modern leather couch and bent forward with his forearms against his thighs. 

When she walked in, Lorcan shot to his feet, his eyes wide. “El, please, listen to me. I’m sorry. Really. I didn’t- I was- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. None of it is true, you have to believe me. You- you’re an amazing lawyer, Lochan. I’m so fucking sorry.” 

“I know, Lorcan. Really, I know. It’s not the first time one of us has said something we didn’t mean.” 

Relief flooded his face, “Ok, um, yeah. That’s good.” He flashed her a rakish grin. Elide felt her own smile grow at the sight of his. She wasn’t too stubborn to deny that Lorcan was attractive and quite possibly the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on, but when he smiled… she could only describe him as beautiful. “And, listen, I know you think we should settle, but–” 

“Lor,” Elide laughed, “let’s order dinner before we get back to it, ok? I’m starving.” 

Lorcan loosened his tie and lifted his eyebrows, “You aren’t trying to wine and dine me just so I’ll agree with you, right?” Elide just hummed noncommittally and walked to her desk. She leaned back against the edge as she picked up her phone and dialed the number to their favourite restaurant. He laughed and sat down, “Right, like that would ever happen.” He paused, waiting for her response. “Right, Elide?” 

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah, never.” _Never. Never. Never._

She hated that the thought of them _never_ being together made her heart crack. After she put in their classic order, she sat down next to him and they read briefs in a comfortable silence. 

An hour later, their dinner arrived. Lorcan sat down on the carpeted floor and rested his back against her couch. Elide kicked her heels off and sat down against the matching armchair, perpendicular to Lorcan. 

They spread out their papers around them, interspersed with boxes of Chinese takeout. Elide rested her feet in his lap, her brow furrowed as her eyes flicked back and forth across the page. Lorcan didn’t say a word and laid his hand on her ankle. His thumb soothed circles over her skin, “What is it?” 

“I think we should push.” 

“Lochan–” 

“You’re backing down, really?” There was a fluttering sound as she dropped the package. “Stop doing that. I told you I was fine and you’re right. If we settle, it’ll only allow other corporations to go after and attack small developers.” 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

She narrowed her eyes in warning. “If we settle–” 

“No, no, not that,” he said, smiling at her, “the thing before that. I’m _what?_ ”

Elide rolled her eyes and flicked his nose with her index finger, “You’re _right_. I should’ve listened to you earlier.” 

Picking up a box of sesame noodles, Lorcan passed Elide her vegetarian dumplings. “What are you thinking?” 

Elide took the box and picked up her chopsticks to pinch one. She lifted the dumpling, but didn’t eat it. “About what?” They both knew he wasn’t talking about the case. 

Lorcan dropped his head back against the couch cushion, “Anything.” 

“I’m thinking that… this is nice. Being with you. I like it.” He looked at her and Elide frowned defensively, “What, I like your company. We don’t always have to fight.” 

“I know,” he said softly. “I like it too.” Her pale cheeks pinked and they shared a gentle grin. 

Elide poked his thigh with her toe, her heart pounding, “Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

His eyes were so dark, Elide swore she could get lost in them and willingly, too. Lorcan rubbed his hand up and down her shin, “I’m thinking maybe I don’t… hate you. Maybe I’ve never hated you.” 

She could barely hear herself think, blood rushing through her ears. Slowly, Elide rose onto her knees and straddled his lap. Lorcan didn’t say a word, merely steadying her hips as she shifted. “Well, maybe I’m tired of pretending we wouldn’t be great together.” 

Lorcan lifted a hand to cradle the back of her head and pull her close. They both leaned in and the tips of their noses bumped together. Her hands were surprisingly steady as she gripped his collar and tugged him that much closer. Their lips were a hair’s breadth apart when he whispered, “Let’s stop pretending then, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im very cruel ending it there tee hee


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lorcan pov of part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: this is a collection of one shots set in the same au - there is no plot/no catch/minimal angst

The words left him before he could think. Lorcan breathed in sharply, his eyes wide and on Elide. “Princess, shit, I’m–” 

She didn’t raise her voice in anger and that made it so much worse. “You’re not sorry, don’t you dare lie to me.” Her dark gaze flicked to his. He curled his hand into a fist to stop himself from reaching out and wiping away the tears that lined her eyes. “You want the case that bad, Lorcan? Fine. It’s yours. Enjoy it, you bastard.” Elide shoved the box of files towards him so hard it slid off the table and he instinctively caught it as she strode out of her office. 

No one said a word. Lorcan didn’t dare meet either Rowan or Aelin’s eye and slowly put the box back down. 

Rowan stood up and walked past Lorcan to fetch Elide’s coat. He paused, saying, “You’re a stupid fucking prick, you realise?” He scoffed in disgust and stalked out after Elide. 

Lorcan slumped down in one of the armchairs and rubbed his eyes, “Fuck.” 

“Fuck is right, Lorcan, what is with you?” Aelin snapped. She walked over to him and perched herself on the edge of Elide’s desk. 

“I don’t know,” he muttered, sulkily dropping his hand and picking at his fingernail. “She knows I didn’t mean it.” 

“Does she?” 

Lorcan finally looked up at Aelin, deep regret and self-loathing in his eyes. “I don’t know.” 

She sighed shortly, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. “Stop doing that.” 

“Stop doing what?” 

Aelin narrowed her eyes at him and seethed, “You keep going too far, Lorcan. Do you know how much your opinion means to her? Elide Lochan does not just _let_ other people on her cases. If you were _anyone_ else, she would’ve thrown you out the door for that and blacklisted you from working with her.” She stood up and laughed incredulously. “Oh my gods, you two are fucking defective!” 

Lorcan frowned. He looked out the window, his mind on Elide, like always. She consumed his every moment, waking or not. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the memories of them. Only one stood out, the rest a mindless blend that made up his life. 

_“Where the fuck is she,” Lorcan seethed._

_Rowan stood up from his desk, his hands spread in a placating gesture, “Lor, calm down. You would’ve done the same thing.”_

_“Well I didn’t, did I? It was_ her _,” Lorcan seethed. He walked forwards and Rowan walked backwards to keep him in place. “Where is she.”_

_From the conference room ahead, Lorcan heard laughter. It spilled out into the hall, Elide alongside the sound. Something inside him melted at the sound, that wondrous sound that tumbled from her perfectly plush lips - like a piece of fruit - and it only made him hate her more._

_Her inquisitive eyes caught his. There was a spark of triumph and twisted delight. Lorcan jerked his chin towards the kitchen and stalked towards them, not waiting to see if Elide even followed._

_Thankfully, there was no one in the kitchen. Lorcan stood in front of the shelf, imagining smashing Elide’s favourite mug to the floor and the thought harnessed his spitting temper, if only by a bit._

_Her sharp heels clicked in behind him. He heard the thick pat of a file folder being placed down on the table and then a chair’s legs scraping across the floor as it was pulled out. “Salvaterre. What can I do for you today?”_

_“You stole my fucking case,” he snapped. Lorcan turned on her. His jaw was clenched so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if he broke his molars. “You knew it was mine and you fucking took it.”_

_“Yes, just like you took my chair,” Elide said, smiling evilly._

_Lorcan made a dismissive sound, “Does me taking your chair and giving it back to you justify this?”_

_She shrugged a slim shoulder up, “Maybe, maybe not. It’s not my problem though, is it? And you didn’t just take my seat, you humiliated me in front of colleagues, Lorcan.” He hated the way his name rolled off her tongue and he hated the way he wanted to hear it again. Elide stood up and waltzed over to him. When they were nearly chest to, well, head, Elide jabbed her long acrylic into his sternum. “I am not some innocent little flower for you to_ educate _. You know nothing of my life. You think me taking this case was difficult or challenging?” She laughed and then cooed mockingly, reaching up to pat his cheek._

_Lorcan nearly spat at her feet, “Don’t touch me.”_

_Elide’s anger didn’t dim, but she stepped backwards and away, “You’re lucky all I did was steal your case, instead of suing you for sexual harassment. Learn to watch your damn mouth and maybe I won’t do it again.” She looked him up and down with a disgusted curl on her lip. Without another word, Elide spun back and marched out of the kitchen, snatching the file from the table._

_Lorcan stared after her in silence, knowing she was right._

_He decided he hated when Elide was right._

“Lorcan. Lorcan. Lorcan, pay attention to me!” 

Lorcan startled out of his reverie, blinking up at Aelin. “What? What are you talking about?” 

The blonde woman sighed and sat down in the armchair next to his. Aelin reached over and took his hand, her eyes soft. “You two have been breaking each other’s hearts and healing them all over again since the moment you met. But if you keep going too far, if you keep pushing her away because you’re scared to not hate her… Lorcan.” She shook her head, the corners of her mouth tipping down, “You’re going to lose her forever.” 

“Then what do I do?” he asked, his voice helpless and raw. 

“You tell her. And you hope it isn’t too late.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

_ Maybe I don’t hate you.  _

_ Maybe I’m tired of pretending we wouldn’t be great together.  _

It was dark when they stumbled into Elide’s apartment. She shoved his coat off and let hers fall onto the floor of her entryway. Their bags were next and then Lorcan cupped the backs of her thighs to hoist her up. 

He walked further into her place. Elide cupped his face in her hands and claimed his lips in a greedy embrace. Her teeth snagged on his bottom lip and she flicked her tongue over the small hurt. “Couch?” 

“Gods, no,” she breathed. “We aren’t high school students.” Elide licked into his mouth and Lorcan groaned. 

“Don’t talk about high school students with your tongue in my mouth.” 

Elide tipped her head back and laughed, her eyes closed. “Fair enough, Salvaterre.” She tugged his face back to hers and pressed a softer kiss to his kiss-swollen lips. 

“So, kitchen counter, then?” 

“ _ No _ , you pig.  _ Bed _ .” 

Lorcan smirked against her mouth, “As the princess commands.” She laughed softly and kissed him silent. 

“‘t’s the room by the fire escape,” Elide said. 

He smoothed his hand up her back to pull her closer and walked into her room. Lorcan laughed darkly at her shriek when he tossed her onto the mattress. 

Elide bounced on impact and glared up at him. “Bastard.” 

“Aw, babe,” Lorcan cooed, “I didn’t know you were into nicknames.” 

Her response was abruptly cut off by him tugging her down to the foot of her bed. He spread her legs to fit himself between them. The tight skirt of her slate-grey sheath dress constricted around her thighs. When he leaned down, seeking her lips, Elide paused him with a hand over his heart. 

Lorcan stopped instantly, his eyes searching hers, “What is it?” He stepped back when she pushed his shoulders. “El, talk to me.” 

“Nothing’s wrong, stop worrying.” Elide stood up and turned around. She twisted her thick, chocolatey tresses to the side, exposing the smooth elegance of her neck and her dress’s zipper. “Undo me?” 

Lorcan stepped closer and wound his hands around her hips, “Gods-damn tease.” She let out a sultry chuckle that melted into a moan when he pressed his lips to the curve of her neck. He slowly tugged the zipper down and followed its path with feather-light kisses over her spine. Then, he kneeled to pull it down. 

Her bare skin glowed in the moonlight that streamed through her window. Lorcan looked up at her when she turned around and stepped out of the crumpled form of her dress. Elide slowly let her hair go and it spilled down, the rich darkness stark against the paleness of her skin. “Why are you looking at me like that,” she whispered. His gaze was filled with wonder and devotion. “It’s just me.” 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” She slowly sat down, leaning back on her elbows. Lorcan ran his hands up her thighs and dug his fingers into the supple flesh. “You are my wildest dream.” 

Elide reached out to grip his jaw and pulled his lips to hers, “Stop being a sap and fuck me.”

Lorcan snapped his teeth at her and snarled a warning, “Play nice, Lochan.” He plundered her mouth with his tongue and subtly wiped the tears that had formed from his words away before they could fall. 

“Oh,” she purred, “I’ll always play nice for you.” Elide stretched out on her back and lifted her hands above her head. “Ravage me, darling.” 

He laughed darkly and rose above her. Elide wrapped an arm around his head and ran her other hand down his front, deftly undoing his shirt buttons. She shoved the offending garment from his body, “Off.” 

There was something desperate in her voice and in the hasty way she touched him. Before his mind could be completely fogged by her, Lorcan pulled away and pressed her wrists into the mattress. He bent his head, slowly kissing her neck and up her jaw, “Princess, slow down. I’m not going anywhere.” Lorcan nudged her chin with his nose and then pressed his lips to hers. “I’m right here.” 

Elide breathed in deeply and pulled her wrists out of his hands. She strung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, “I just want you to fuck me already. Take it slow and deep, mmmm.” He hummed into her mouth and dipped his fingers between her thighs. Even through the mesh of her panties, Lorcan could feel how slick she was. Elide broke off the kiss when he grazed his fingertips beneath her underwear and teased her. “Don’t fucking tease me,  _ please _ .” 

He laughed quietly and stroked her again before curling two fingers into her tight heat. Lorcan pumped her slowly and circled his thumb over her clit. Her breathing hitched and became lighter in his ear. To ground her, to keep her with him, Lorcan peppered kisses over her chest and down to her cleavage. 

Through the lacy bra, he licked his tongue over her nipple and was rewarded with a low moan. Her hips started to rock with his motions and Lorcan slid down her body. Her thighs parted to accommodate him. Lorcan banded his forearm across her belly and pressed her into the mattress, “Stay still.” 

Elide stopped moving and waited in agony as he pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them to the side. She slid her fingers into his hair as his exhale fanned over her sensitive core and tightened her hold when Lorcan sucked her clit into his mouth. 

The feeling had a wanton, breathless cry pouring from her parted lips. Elide tipped her head back as he continued, working her up and up and up with his mouth and fingers.  _ I should’ve known he’d be good with his mouth _ , she thought to herself, the thought pulling a half-mad giggle from her pleasure-wrought body. 

She felt his wicked grin against her sex and arched her back, “Oh, gods, please.” He crooked his fingers and Elide gasped, “ _ Yes _ , right fucking there, yes.” She could feel herself dangling on the precipice of everything and pulled on his hair, “I’m so close, I’m gonna-  _ ohhh, Lorcan _ .” 

It could’ve been an eternity or a split second later when Elide came. She was weightless, crashing through the sticky-sweet bliss of release. From her mouth poured the most wondrous sounds he would crave hearing forevermore and her body spasmed with it all. 

Lorcan rose from between her legs and kissed up her body. Elide reached out for him, a serene smile on her face. “You’ve never been that polite before,” he teased her, wearing a proud grin. Elide hooked her legs around his hips and expertly twisted them. Lorcan gaped up at her, shock and awe and lust flitting across his eyes, “Damn, princess.” 

She laughed again, tipping her head back, “Don’t look so surprised. There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” 

“Yeah, things I want to learn,” he said, sliding a hand around her waist. “C’mere, El.” Lorcan sat up and Elide leaned in. They kissed slowly, drinking each other in. Elide looped her arms around his shoulders and traced nonsense patterns over the nape of his neck with the tips of her fingers. 

As they continued, practically melting into each other, Elide reached down between them and fiddled with the buckle of his belt before she managed to undo it. He groaned softly when she undid his fly and slid her hand into his briefs. 

The air changed around them when they were both bare. It became slow, and soft, like this moment was special and something neither would forget. 

Biting kisses and desperate holds melted into exploring touches. Elide rested her forehead against his as she sunk down on him and her thighs squeezed the outsides of his hips. He rubbed her back, kissing her softly. Elide eased into him and after, every movement was bliss. 

They wrapped their arms around each other, desperate to ease the sting of longing for one another. Even pressed as close as they could be, it barely soothed their aches. Elide idly thought, as she felt her body seize in anticipation, she would never get tired of this.

Something shifted in her and she committed the sight of his face, the way the silver light of the moon slipped and slid across his euphoria-filled features, to memory. She dusted chaste kisses across his cheeks and their lips met once more. 

They reached their peaks in that soft, slow way. Elide felt like she was floating as she came for the second time and like the only thing that was holding her to the ground was Lorcan beneath her. She kissed him, mumbling against his lips, “Come for me, baby. Let go.” 

Her name was a prayer spilling from his mouth when he climaxed, holding her hips to him, “ _ Fuck _ , princess, you’re so gods-damned perfect.” 

She hummed and licked over his lips, “I know, babe.” Lorcan pinched her side in retaliation and she pushed his hand away, “Don’t you dare tickle me.” 

Lorcan laughed and shuddered slightly when he lifted her off of him. “I would never.” He tucked his hand behind his head and looked up at her ceiling. When the bed shifted, Lorcan looked down at Elide. “Where are you going?” 

The dark-haired woman picked his shirt up off the floor and buttoned it over her. She walked over to her closet and pulled a thick flannel blanket out. “I want to show you something. Come,” Elide held her hand out expectantly. Lorcan pushed himself up and picked his underpants. He put them on and took her hand. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“Somewhere cool,” she promised. Elide tugged him behind her as she marched out of her room to the fire escape. She pushed the window up and climbed out onto the iron structure. “C’mon, don’t be a coward.” Lorcan clicked his tongue at her and followed her out. “We’re going up.” She started up the stairs and Lorcan laughed under his breath before dutifully climbing up behind her. 

They climbed up onto the roof and Elide pulled him over to a lattice-covered area. Fragrant jasmine vines curled around the cover and after she flicked a switch, Lorcan saw the fairy lights that had been strung up. “Did you do this?” 

Her cheeks were flushed and she nodded, biting the inside of her cheek, “Yeah. I… I did it a few years ago and some of my neighbours helped me.” 

She made a surprised squeak when Lorcan tugged her into his arms, “It’s perfect, princess. Thank you for sharing this with me.” 

Elide stretched onto her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly, “You’re welcome. Let’s sit.” She stepped over to a patio couch and grabbed the blanket. Lorcan sat down and she spread the blanket over them. He wrapped her up in his arms and stretched his leg out so she could sit between his legs, her back against his chest. Elide settled into him and said softly, “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on the crown of her head. From her roof, they could see the entire city, all lit up. Lorcan smiled, “It is.” 

For a while, they didn’t say another word. Lorcan dragged his fingers up and down her leg. He stared at her while she stared at the lights. Elide let her head back back against his shoulder and looked up at him. “Lorcan?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re my wildest dream, too.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Elide opened her eyes and looked up at her ceiling. There was a giddy grin on her face that threatened to overtake every feature, but she bit it back. She didn’t dare let herself think it was true until she turned her head to the side and saw him there. 

She let her grin grow and cuddled into his side, nudging him with the tip of her nose. “Lorcan,” she whispered. 

He whined, “What, what do you want, woman? It’s too early.” 

Elide looked at the clock on her dresser, humming, “If we want to have breakfast before work, we should go soon.” 

“I’ll cook for you if you shut up,” Lorcan muttered. He turned onto his side and pulled her close, “Shh.” 

“You’re whiny in the morning,” she commented, carding her fingers through his hair. Lorcan sighed through his nose and nuzzled his face into her neck. 

“What time is it,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. 

“Almost six,” Elide whispered. “We have time.” 

Lorcan nodded sleepily and rolled over onto her. She smiled and kissed the side of his head before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She supposed it wouldn’t hurt if they were a little late today and easily slipped back into her dreams. 

The next time she woke up, Lorcan was nowhere to be found. Elide sat up with an indignant huff. She could hear someone clattering around her kitchen and hopped out of bed. She grabbed his shirt, which had been carelessly tossed aside last night after they returned from the roof, and redonned it. 

She padded into her main room and leaned against the doorframe. Elide crossed her arms over her chest, simply drinking in the view. At the stove, a shirtless Lorcan stood, his hair unbidden. It fell to his hips and shone in the sunlight that glowed through the window when he moved across sunbeams. 

“You gonna keep standing there and staring at me like a creep? I know I’m really that hot, though,” he said with a smirk in his voice. 

“You made food?” Elide asked, her voice hoarse and scratching through her throat. 

“Yes, princess. Tea’s ready,” Lorcan answered, nodding his head to the counter. Elide walked over to the counter stools and climbed on one. She pulled her mug towards her and stirred in a spoon of sugar after she had poured in the cream Lorcan passed to her with a short kiss. 

“Mmmm,” she hummed against his lips, “hi, love.”

He laughed softly, “You want eggs? Toast?” 

“Yes, please,” she said. Elide sipped on her tea and smiled at him. “You look good in my kitchen, making me food… it’s nice.” 

Lorcan shot her a happy look as he slathered a piece of toast in butter and put it on a plate, next to eggs. He passed her the plate and dipped his head, “Eat, princess. You need it.” Elide tipped her chin up and kissed him, softly. 

“Thank you, baby,” she whispered. She picked up her toast and pulled back, her nose scrunching up as she took a bite. Elide scooped up a few bites of scrambled eggs and ate them too. 

Her plate was half gone by the time his was ready and he sat down across the counter. They didn’t talk, but sent each other sickeningly smitten looks. If anyone ever caught them like this, neither would ever live it down. 

When they had both finished, Elide took their plates and put them in the dishwasher. She closed the door, but didn’t turn around to face him. Elide felt, more than heard, Lorcan approach her, his footsteps soft and cautionary. “Princess? You good?” 

She turned around and clasped her hands to stop her fingers from shaking. “I meant what I said last night, Lorcan.” 

He frowned in confusion, his brow furrowed as he tried to recall it all, “What do you mean?” 

“I- we said… a lot of things last night. And I meant everything I said. I…” Elide grew self-conscious and looked down at the floor, “I really think we’d be great together.” 

Lorcan smiled, a soft laugh escaping him, “El, c’mere.” He pulled her into his arms, his hands winding around her waist, “I meant everything I said, too. Neither of us are stupid and it’d be stupid to think that it’ll be… easy to be that different, but I want to try. This is something special, you know?” 

She grinned and surged onto the tips of her toes to kiss him, “Yes, I know. We’ll do it together, right?” Elide pulled away, her eyes searching his. “Right?” 

Instead of replying, Lorcan let his kiss be an answer. He winded his fingers through her hair and nodded, like there was a need for further confirmation. “Together, Lochan.” 

It was a promise neither of them broke for the rest of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: and....that is a wrap folks ! i had plans for more parts but there is a lil something that im more invested in/care about more so i will be finishing this to rlly focus on the other thingie poo <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new lil multipart fic ! there is no plot, only elorcan tee hee. think of it as a collection of snapshots into their relationship :)


End file.
